Dark Chest
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It held many memories for her and them she wouldn't allow it to fall into the hands of the Marines even if it cost her life. This is the story of how she battled death for nearly 8 days. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Dark Chest: Chapter 1:

"Where are they?" a navel officer yelled at her.

She snickered before spitting out blood that had welled up inside her mouth.

"Why the hell would I tell you assholes?" She asked grinning. This would be the seventh time she was going to face death and all seven of them she wore a grin on her face as she battled over the last seven days.

"I don't understand why you won't tell us where the deed to the lousy inn is!!" The man growled at her.

She growled at the man before giving the man the most dangerous glare that would make even a grown man run crying.

"Don't you dare call the Dark Chest lousy, you good for nothing coward!!" She growled.

The Dark Chest was a famous in the Grand Line for its food and the nice rooms.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" The marine screeched before slapping her in the face.

"SIR!!! WE G-G-GOT A PROBLEM!!!!!" Another marine yelled as he came through the door.

"What is it?" He seethed.

"SIR….Pirates are arriving on the northern shores."

"So they are nothing but stupid small fry we can take care of them."

"No sir they aren't they are the infamous Whitebeard pirates, Red Haired pirates and the Strawhat Pirates!!"

"WHAT!!!" He yelled before heading out the door with the other marine.

She chuckled as soon as they left. ***They aren't going back to their HQ alive*** She thought to her self as she closed her eyes to rest them for a bit.

She was bleeding heavily and that she probably wouldn't make it through the rest of the day. She smirked at the thought of dying here when she heard fighting outside. She then got to her feet and gave a test pull on the chains that were on her ankles, hands and on her neck. They were weak to her so she began to pull using all her strength despite the fact that the one on her neck was choking her.

Her smirked widened when all five chains broke and she headed for the door. She tested the door to see if it was locked much to her surprise it was. So she entered the hallway not caring that her she was making a blood trail through the halls. She headed to the armory where the kept her sword, Chi No Akuma meaning Blood Devil.

The blade its self was red with blue writing in Spanish, El diablo y los ángeles aumentar caerán en el olvido it meant The Devil Shall Rise And The Angels Shall Fall Into Oblivion. The hilt of the sword was also red along with its sheath. Once she entered the armory with no problem since all the guards were out fighting she grabbed her sword and headed to the entrance.

She knew why those pirates were fighting she had five reasons. Three were with the Strawhat Pirates, one was with red haired Shanks, and the last was with Whitebeard. Each of them was hesitant to join the pirates as they came and left, but she made them go. They were all women each with their own unique way of fighting and personalities.

The first to leave the island was Monica she was probably the oldest and wisest of them, but she was a strict person and tolerated no body messing with them. When Whitebeard made his appearance on their island it was love at first sight.

*Well Almost.* She thought to herself.

Monica was about a good 2 inches shorter than white beard and she held her own against him in verbal sparring matches. Monica almost looked like him she had natural white hair, but she had red highlights in them and her eyes where a deep green. She liked to wear a white button up shirt with black leather pants that went with a deep purple sash and black high heel boots that went over the black leather pants.

Monica refused to leave since she felt as if she belonged here, but since she was only 9 at the time she came up with a way to sneak her onto his ship without neither of them realizing that the other was on the boat after her plan was a success she smiled and waved as they left Monica still shouting curses as she left with Whitebeard.

Next to leave was Victoria she had long dark blue hair and purple eyes that gave her the aura of a strong spirited woman. She liked to wear blue shorts, black strap on shoes and wore a shirt that slouched down to her shoulders. When Red Haired Shanks arrived the two of them became close friends and tended to joke around with him and his crew. She was 10 then and noticed that she had the same look in her eyes when Monica fell in love with Whitebeard.

She shook her head and waited for them to finally realize that they were in love. However when they did she was up all night trying to drown out the sound of them showing their love to each other. When the day came for them to leave Shanks had asked her to join his crew since she was an excellent spear user and an excellent cook. Victoria was the same as Monica however before she could refuse.

She pushed Victoria into Shanks causing them to fall onto the deck of the ship and soon they were setting sail before either of the two realized what was going on. She smirked as the boat had drifted off into the sunset. Victoria ran toward the rail of the boat to see her waving her good bye. Victoria cried as she waved back.

The last three to leave the island were the three jokers of the island: Lily, Kisa and Diva. Lily was an excellent maid with long blonde hair that was always up into two pig tails and had the iciest blues one has seen. She always like to where a short maids outfit while she clean not only that she was excellent at using the bow and arrow. Next was Diva a lazy sort of woman who had short red hair like guys and always practiced with daggers in hand. Diva liked to wear men's cloths such as a red long sleeved shirt, long black baggy pants with a red sash and black boots over them.

Last was her little sister Kisa she had light brown hair that was cut up to her ears near the back, but got longer in the front, Kisa also had light brown eyes and was as innocent and pure as snow. Kisa was quiet and liked to draw and keep to herself along with singing and was an excellent in using any type of whips. Then the Strawhats came and stayed with them for about a month so she could build them a brand new ship. During that month Diva and the one named Roronoa Zolo always seemed to make each other blush and tried to make fun of one another.

Lily and the one named Sanji got along really well though it was told to her that Sanji was a womanizer through out the time they stayed he with her the whole time making sure no guys made an advance on her. Then there was her sister, Kisa, was drawing most of the time and kept to herself, however their Captain Monkey D. Luffy was always watching her draw and asking her questions that made her laugh.

Once she finished making their new ship she noticed that they each had their own love so she made them go when Luffy decided to have them join his crew. She smiled at the memory as she felt her life slowly slipping away, but she wasn't going to go down with out a fight and so once she was outside she ran where she heard the fighting take place.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!?" She heard a familiar voice yell.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!!?" She heard her sister yell.

When she arrived on the scene she was surprised that her sister yelled at the marine. She hid in the shadows of the trees and waited for the right time to show herself.

The marine chuckled and replied," She is probably dead right about now."

She smirked before tying Chi No Akuma to her back with the sleeve of her short black kimono that had slit in the front of her kimono stopped right above her belly button. It was now cut to ribbons thanks to the marine that was now in front of them. She had no shoes since they removed them from her and she had long black hair that stopped at her ankles. Her dark brown eyes that almost appeared black scanned her soon to be battle field.

She then noticed a man with no shirt on only black shorts and boots, he had tattoo of Whitebeard's symbol on his back and the ACE on his arm, but before the C there was an S with an X through it. She tilted her head slightly when she noticed his short shaggy black hair and dark eyes with some freckles his face and that he wore as orange hat. She had never seen him before in Whitebeards crew, but now she knew that it was not the time to ponder about it.

She quickly snuck behind the navy officer and whispered in his ear," You sure about that?"

The navy officer turned around fast enough to gat a strong fist to the face sending flying about a good 100 yards.

Kisa's face brightened up when she saw her older sister and called out," DIA!!"

Dia turned her head to face he sister and smirked before replying," In The Flesh."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Chest: Chapter 2:

"DIA! I am glad you are okay." However, when Kisa hugged her she felt something wet soak her shirt. When she looked down she saw that it was blood.

"Dia…" Before she could ask anymore Dia through her to the side as a blade came within inches of her face and went though Dia's shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound as the Marine who was weilding the sword pulled it free from her body making more blood come from the wound.

"Stupid Bitch thought you could kill me with a punch." The Marine laughed.

However before she could say any thing the young man that she spotted earlier socked the guy in the face before she could do anything.

"Didn't your mamma teach you any manners?" The young man growled.

Just as the man was sent flying again more Marines began to run toward them Dia heard a shout come from Luffy.

"GUM GUM WHIP!"

Suddenly Luffy's leg stretched out and knocked out the Marines.

"LUFFY BEHIND YOU!!!" Kisa yelled as she saw a Marine come up behind him.

Dia then quickly got up and ran to the right of the man before quickly unsheathing her sword and quickly cutting off his arms. As the man fell back screaming in agony Dia walked past him and over to the leader. The leader was cowering away from her when he saw the way she was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." He begged for his life.

Dia then stopped about a few feet away before she glared at him harder and then said in a dangerous voice," Take your men, give the deeds that you have back to the people you stole from them, and then leave and never come back."

The captain nodded hastily then quickly started ordering his soldiers onto the ships that he had brought with him. Once they were all aboard their ships and started to sail away did Dia begin to finally feel the amount of blood loss she suffered. All she heard was her name being called and the young man that had helped her earlier had caught her before she hit the ground then all went black.

(Flash Back 8 days earlier)

(Day 1)

_ "Dia today is a busy day isn't it lass." Marcus said as he entered the Dark Chest. Marcus was the old man that owned the weapons shop right across the street._

_ "It is, Marcus." Dia replied as she began passing out booze and food to the villagers since pirates haven't been coming in lately._

_ It was a peaceful day, but it was soon shattered when a young boy came running in screaming," Marines are here and they are invading nearby towns on the other side of the island."_

_ "WHAT!?" Dia growled before her and the other villagers quickly stopped what they were doing and headed outside only to see the Marines running toward the village._

_ "Mayor get the people out have them go into the center of the forest. I will take care of these bastards." Dia yelled toward the mayor of the village._

_ "No way we will stand with you Dia!" One of the villagers yelled to her._

_ "No I want you guys to be safe. I know that these bastards are after people I know and the Dark Chest. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Dia replied._

_ The villagers looked at Dia before they all began to gather their stuff and head into the forest. Dia smirked as she stood at the entrance to the village. Once the Marines arrived near the entrance the looked at her confused before the leader stood before her._

_ "Woman we are here to take you town back from the pirates." The leader said with a nice smile._

_ Dia smiled back before quickly removing her sword from her sheath and slicing the air in front of her in an angle. At first the leader thought that she did it to scare them however before he could comment he heard the screams of half the men he brought with him. He looked over his shoulder to see that some of them were holding their arms, stomachs, and where some of their limbs that were once attached to their bodies._

_ "Don't take me for a fool Marine. I may be a woman, but I am not stupid and those pirates that so call rule this island isn't here and never was. You just want our land to make a profit from well go some where else we don't need you here." Dia growled as she glared at them._

_ Some of the men began to back off, but not the leader he stood there before raising his hand up in the air and then brought it down. Dia then heard a loud bang that was when she noticed a large cannon ball headed her way. She smirked before waving her sword horizontally causing the ball to be turned into a thousand pieces._

_ The leader of the Marines then quickly gave orders to fire their guns at her. Dia then quickly ran at the Marines avoiding the bullets she quickly sliced their guns in half before ran toward the leader and then as he tried to pull out a pistol Dia quickly placed a sword near his neck._

_ "Do you know why people call me Dia?" She asked him._

_ When he shook his head no she smiled viciously before repliying," It was meant to be a nickname to the word Diablo. Do you know what that means?"_

_ When he shook his head again Dia then replied," It means the Devil…"_

_ And with that she swung her sword to finish him off when one of the soldiers managed to pull out one of their guns and shot her Dia manged to dodge the bullet but barley causing it to just gaze her shoulder._

_ Dia then quickly back flipped as the Marines contiued to shoot at her. As soon as she landed on her feet some of the marines pulled out their swords and began to try and rush her. Dia manged to block them with her sword before she quickly pushed them back soon she was blocking swords from the left and right some of the sword managed to cut her._

_ Soon she manged to get the leader to grab his men and retreat for the time being. Once they were out of her sight she went back to the Dark Chest to quckly patch up her wounds. When Dia entered the Dark Chest and quckly went to the medical supplies closet that was located inside the kitchen since most of the injuries that occurred at the Dark Chest was usually in the kitchen._

_ Dia treated her wounds while her bloodied sword layed next to her once her wounds were treated she then grabbed a white cloth and whiped her sword before she put it back into it's sheath. She then layed back against the wall closing her eyes getting the sleep she'll need to face the marines again tomarrow._

_ As Dia slept she died due to the lack of blood, there she was surrounded by nothing but blackness. Soon as she looked to the right of her she could a skeletal hand reach out from the darkness and soon a body appeared. It was a skeleton that appeared to be in a sort of cloak wielding a large scythe._

_ "Hmph…so your death?" Dia asked crossing her arms._

_ It said nothing but nodded indicating that she was right._

_ "Sorry but I am not going just yet I still have things I gotta do. So you'll have to fight for my soul." Dia said quickly putting up her fist waiting for death to make the first strike._

_ Death used it's scythe and tried to cut her horizontally, but it missed her as she jumped into the air bring her foot down onto it's skull knocking death's head off it's shoulder._

_ "Now don't go loosing your head because you can't have my soul." Dia said chuckling._

_ Death quickly put it's head back onto it's shoulders and attacked her again with it's scythe and everytime she dodged it and countered it. Soon the battle ended, Dia was running out of energy and much to her surprise so was Death. Before she knew it Death began to clap, causing Dia to tilt her head uncounsiously in confusion._

_ Before she knew it she was back in her body and that was she realized the wound was opened and bleeding, but it was morning and she had just fought off death._

_ "Maybe today won't be a bad day." Dia muttered to herself before she picked up her sword and began to head out the door to start a new battle protecting the place she called her home._


End file.
